entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SenorSensei/Character Personnel Files
Note: This is a page containing all of my current characters in Entry Point and whatever backstories I have written for them. Notice that this is not canonical in any way and writing a backstory for a character is what I do for fun. Diamondback Date of Birth: 9/06/1952 Diamondback's military career began in the 1970s as a US Marine in the Vietnam war, where his skill with firearms and strong build made him an ideal fighter in the front lines. He even gained a reputation among his comrades as "a living tank." After the war ended in 1975, Diamondback saw service in Thailand as a Green Beret to fight the Communist insurgency there. He later spent some years in retirement after the insurgency was ended in 1983. In 1990, Diamondback returned to the Green Berets to fight in the Gulf War and the War on Terror, in which he learned to fight in urban environments and became experienced in the art of breaching. In 2004, Diamondback permanently retired from the army and became a private military contractor in South Africa until 2010, where he returned to America and became a freelance bodyguard/hitman for several drug cartels along the Mexican border. In 2012, he was contacted by Halcyon and was eventually recruited to carry out loud missions for the organization. Error Date of Birth: 06/06/1976 Error's first involvement with the US Military was with the USMC Reserves in 1999. After joining, he was first deployed in Afghanistan in 2001 during the start of the War on Terror. He continued his service for six more years in other locations such as Iraq, Pakistan, and Somalia. In 2007, Error's time in active duty ended, and he was returned home. In 2008, Error joined USSOCOM and was then deployed in Pakistan. During his service, Error was often dropped behind enemy lines and assigned to perform special tasks such as assassinating vital leaders to a terrorist cause or extracting enemy intel. In 2010, Error was captured in one of his missions and listed as MIA. Later in 2011, he was found and retrieved from a terrorist camp, after which he was returned back to the United States and officially resigned from USSOCOM. After his resignation, Error would get a job as a freelance hitman and thief. It would not be long until he was discovered and recruited by Halcyon in 2012 as an infiltrator. However, in 2015, Error was found out as a Phoenix spy and the operative Wren was assigned to assassinate him. Wren was later found dead and buried in a shallow grave though, and Error was missing. The fingerprints on the shovel used to bury Wren matches those of Jackdaw's, which is evidence that he is now in custody of Phoenix. Halcyon now has a kill/capture order on Error. Skylark Date of Birth: 11/16/1977 Formerly an officer for the Chicago Police Department, Skylark first joined the FBI in the year 2006 as a field agent. With her technological finesse and knowledge, she was a highly competent agent who was effective in hacking electronic devices and bypassing computer security networks in order to extract enemy intel. During her service, Skylark had participated in the infiltration and sabotage of several crime organizations across the Eastern US in cities such as NYC, Detroit, and Chicago. In 2010, Skylark caught wind of a large international criminal organization that she later developed an obsession with. That organization's name was Halcyon. Seeing as her superiors were unable to catch a solid lead on the organization, Skylark resigned from the FBI in 2011 in order to track down and investigate Halcyon herself. in 2012, she was hired by Halcyon by posing as a freelancer and was able to fully join their ranks as one of their operatives. The shadow war between Halcyon and Phoenix motivated Skylark to plan on staying as an operative for Halcyon in order to assist in taking down Phoenix, as she saw it as a national threat bigger than Halcyon itself. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters